


our bones love each other so maybe we should talk about a few things

by bittersweetoranges



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, T for swearing, They should be in a coffee shop but I decided restaurant would be more funny, my attempt at banter, senpai has a banter kink I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetoranges/pseuds/bittersweetoranges
Summary: "Then what are we?"((wherein they figure out where they stand))





	our bones love each other so maybe we should talk about a few things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haruhi02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhi02/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a thing for 07/18 but we missed the date by a long shot, so like. Yeah. Better late than never.
> 
> Thank you senpai for always supporting me, and having a penchant for surprising me with fics that have handholding in them. I enjoy our friendship very much.
> 
> I tried my best to do the sass.

Kamasaki never imagined waiting at a family restaurant could be _so_ stressful. After all, he’s just talking to his damn kouhai. It shouldn’t be a problem.

He’s so fucking tempted to bang his head against the table. But he’s already been in the booth for thirty minutes, just wasting away in the lackluster air conditioning and the half-noise without even ordering something for himself. For all he knows, the little shit’s just lounging a few tables away watching him squirm.

He adjusts his position on the leathery seat. Wasn’t beneath Futakuchi at all. Just imagine a scrawny brat with a crooked smirk and eyes sly enough to be a crusty blind fox. _What a hoot_ , he’ll say. Slow clapping and gloating about the copious amounts of time he’s been watching him wait for him, just suffering. _I’ve been here the whole time_.

The irritating bastard. Let’s see him try and pull off that shit! Kamasaki grits his teeth and downs his 10th glass of water.

 _Ah_.

 _Speak of the devil_. Just through the butt of his glass, he can spy Futakuchi enter the restaurant. Kamasaki puts down the glass, and folds his arms in front of him -- just a bit relieved. Really. He’s got enough relief to fill a disappointing droplet of water.

Futakuchi stops at the booth and pulls down his face mask, and Kamasaki can see the red crawling up his face and neck. “Kama-”

A cough rips it’s way from his lungs. Futakuchi holds up a finger and brings a handkerchief to his mouth. 

Kamasaki’s stomach somersaults around twelve times, and then once more for emphasis. _He’s sick? He shouldn’t be outside_.

Finished, Futakuchi wipes his mouth before speaking, “Kamasaki, I didn’t think you’d be so early.”

“You’re 30-fucking-odd minutes late, genius” he shoots back.

His mouth quirks. “Yeah, that’s me. A genius. You must be so lucky.” Futakuchi says, sinking into the seat opposite Kamasaki.

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Soulmates.”

 _Right. That_. It’s not like he forgot. It’s not something to forget. They’ve been putting off that conversation for the past few years after all. Even beyond high school.

Kamasaki chews on his tongue. “Fucking eat something,” he says.

Futakuchi stares at him for seconds before humming. “Your treat?”

Apparently they’re putting it off for a few more minutes. Fine by him

“Only because you look like you’ll hack off a lung.” He says, raising a hand to hail the waitress across the restaurant.

“So, does this mean if I were dying you’d buy me a 3ds?”

Kamasaki fixes him with a stare, and he laughs hoarsely before coughing a bit. “It’s probably just a fever or a cold or something. I’ll take some meds and call it a day.”

“You better. Besides you already have a 3ds.”

“For the luxury--”

He’s cut off as the waitress takes this opportunity to hand them their menus and glasses of water (refilling in Kamasaki’s case). They place their orders (“Uh, the spaghetti and some iced tea.” “Same here.”) and the waitress leaves them alone with a ten minute-ish waiting time.

 _God_. Ten minutes.

Futakuchi swirls the water in his glass. Silent.

“So.” Kamasaki begins, word trailing off into the air.

“So.” Futakuchi parrots.

“Soulmates, huh?” _How the fuck do you begin unpacking years of blatantly ignoring your soulmate status?_ “Aren’t people supposed to jump at this stuff?” Kamasaki ventures.

Futakuchi’s lips are a line, as he props his head on his hand. “Well, we can’t jump since we’re sitting.” 

“Haha.”

His junior peeks up at him before continuing. “Seriously, I don’t know. I guess I was fine with the way we were.”

“Trying to one-up each other all the time?”

“Sort of. What about you?”

“What about me?”

Futakuchi clears his throat. “Well, don’t soulmates come in pairs. What did you think?”

What did he think? His bones constantly burning was something. Not painful, but low and constant. Contact was a whole different level of touch. Kamasaki thinks that maybe it was the principle of the thing. Soulmates were supposed to be special to each other. There wasn’t a contract to be together forever or all that sappy shit. No requirement to marry or fall in love or have sex or what not.

“I thought it was alright.”

He thought he wanted to do all those things and then more.

“Very well put. Not at all lackluster.”

“Well, what were you expecting? You said it was sort of okay, how am I any worse?”

“Fuck if I know!” Futakuchi coughs again. Kamasaki pushes his glass towards Futakuchi.  


The clock reads 3:15 when the waitress comes by with their food, perfect timing. She carefully places two bowls of spaghetti and glasses of iced tea on the table, before politely leaving them.

They don’t eat.

Futakuchi rummages for something in his bag and brings out some meds. He places it on the table. They’re still not eating. “So,” Futakuchi begins.

“So.”

“If, as you intelligently put it, found our relationship ‘alright’. What makes things different now?”

There is it. Those words. Our. Relationship. Different.

“I’ve been thinking about it.” 

“And?”

Kamasaki chews on his tongue and picks up his fork. “Wouldn’t it be nice, to clear out the air.”

“Ah, we’re not dust. Our relationship hasn’t even gathered a week’s worth of it. I’m hurt.”

“Then what are we?”

Futakuchi leans back on his chair. Kamasaki’s heart makes it work known. Beating like a pissed-off percussionist, like those shojo anime girl's hoping for too fucking much.

“Soulmates.” He states.

“Yeah, we made that clear Captain Obvious.”

“Friends. We’re friends, yeah,” Futakuchi drags the fork from Kamasaki’s hand, his fingers rough against his. “But if you wanted to be more, now would be the time to say it.”

“Fine.” Kamasaki says, pulling the other fork from its place on the table. “I want to be more than friends. Fuck, I don’t want to just text. I want to see your stupid face everyday. I want to hear your voice, okay?”

When Futakuchi doesn't shoot back a reply in a second, Kamasaki plows on. "I want to know that you're okay. That I don't have to buy your stupid ass a 3ds because you're not sleeping properly. I like you."

_Shit _. Recognition dawns like an alarm clock before an exam day. Kamasaki feels his stomach fall through his ass and into the abyss. _Shit shit shit_. __

____

__

“Okay then. Jesus. Was that hard, Kamasaki?”

Futakuchi tries to stop his coughs as he twirls the fork around the pasta. “Happy now?” He asks before shoving food into his mouth. His face is almost as red as the sauce.

Kamasaki gulps. His fingers burning. His bones ablaze -- warm, relieved, happy. “Yeah.”

His soulmate rolls his eyes, and with food in his mouth says, “I can’t believe you made ‘yeah’ sound so fucking sappy.”

“Shut your mouth and swallow your food.”

 

 _((Outside, Futakuchi slips on his face mask. He’s still amazed that no one told them off for their almost shouting mask. But that was a worry for another day._  
_Facing Kamasaki he gives him the most stern ‘I like you’ he could muster. That way, the big oaf didn’t have to see him smiling.))_

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for this was from when I was looking for something in previous chats  
> screenshot for proof  
> 


End file.
